Juvia tiene un compromiso
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Eso debía ser un broma, pues simplemente algo como eso no podía estarle pasando a el, pues gray no entendía que podía ser más importante para la maga elemental que pasar un día a su lado. Gruvia one shot


Hola mis amados lectores, saben estaba pensando en darles una nueva forma de saludarlos, no se o al menos no llamarlos ´lectores´ así que planeo ponerme a pesar una forma de decirles para que el saludo sea más original y entre nosotros amados lectores haya un lazo más unido no se jaja si quieren dejarme ideas en sus reviews se los agradeceré ahora yo jamás había escrito un gruvia, pero sino lo hacía perdería una idea, aparte que amo el gruvia, esa Juvia es divina *-* bueno así que si no les gusta son libres de no leer pero por favor absténganse de ser groseros en los comentarios.

**Discraimer:** Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen son obra de Hiro Mashima.

Como siempre los invito a comentar siendo respetuosos y a leer mis demás trabajos.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

¿Qué hacia el gran Gray Fullbuster parado en medio del parque de Magnolia, observando con incredulidad a la nada? Ese era el pensamiento colectivo de todo el que se atrevería a pasear ese día ante la mirada perpleja del ojigris quien se notaba algo lo había impresionado sobremanera, si los demás supieran lo que había acontecido tan solo hace una hora, se habrían quedado en el mismo estado.

_´una hermosa maga elemental estaba de pie justo enfrente de su amado, en el mismo sitio que él se encontraría horas después. Llevaban saliendo apenas unos meses, aun no eran pareja oficialmente pero no hace falta mencionar que la maga peli azul estaba en las mejores etapas de su vida, no cabía de felicidad en ella, por eso no era extraño que el eterno Tsundere Gray se animara a invitarla a tener, de nuevo, una cita, todo sería lo mismo de siempre, un paseo en el parque ella diciendo con corazones que quiere tener con el 30 hijos, el luego diciendo que si ella tanto insiste en pasar más tiempo a su lado, para que dejara de fastidiar, la vería en tal lado en tal hora, todo parecía normal, pero nadie en su sano juicio hubiera esperado la respuesta que iba a obtener el digno mago de hielo._

−_**Juvia, quiere salir con usted Gray-sama pero Juvia no cree poder mañana, Juvia tiene un compromiso−**__dijo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas la maga del agua con la mirada gacha, obviamente avergonzada por cometer semejante blasfema._

_Gray ya no supo que responder, a esto solo atino a verla partir rápido despidiéndose con un beso en su mejilla prometiéndole recompensarlo.´_

Y de eso una hora donde el mago de hielo seguía sin salir de su asombro, pero es que era obvio eso no era normal, pues lo que acaba de pasar era que, si su cerebro lo procesaba bien, la maga elemental Juvia Loxar le acababa de rechazar una cita a nada más y nada menos que al alquimista de hielo, Gray Fullbuster.

−**esto debe de ser una broma de mal gusto, o Juvia tiene que ir a una misión−** se auto convencía un dolido mago pelinegro al dirigirse a su hogar, mañana le preguntaría a Mira sobre la misión de la chica para así poder estar más tranquilo.

**YYY**

Ya a la mañana siguiente el alquimista de hielo, se había vestido para ir al gremio, sabía que perdería la ropa más pronto de lo que se la pondría, por eso solía no ponerse ropas muy difíciles de reponer o muy costosas, se dirigió al gremio el cual estaba más tranquilo de lo que se supone debe de ser Fairy Tail busco con la mirada a la maga de cabello celeste, no la encontró por ningún lado, eso era extraño ella siempre solía ser muy puntual, así que decidió acercarse a la peliblanca que lo más seguro fuera la que tuviera información sobre la maga elemental. Así que se sentó en una de las mesas de la barra.

−**Buenos días, Gray−** saludo la albina.

−**Buenos** **días,** **Mira−** respondió Gray para luego voltear a su alrededor por si de casualidad ya había llegado Juvia, pero no, nada, dio un suspiro cansado.

−**Ara, ara, parece que algo te inquieta hoy, dime ¿Qué te sucede Gray?-** pregunto interesada la mujer con esa sonrisa suya al notar el extraño comportamiento del mago.

Eso lo descoco un poco, tendría que armarse de valor para preguntarle a la maga frente suyo sobre la mujer que lo tenía preocupado, pero ¡Maldición! Lo último que quería era dar esas muestras de afecto frente de todos, digo por todos los cielos, ¡Él es Gray Fullbuster, un poderoso mago de hielo y chico rudo! Sobra decir que las cursilerías de este tipo no las hacía, aunque también… Juvia no estaba ese día y andaba de una actitud rara, además el… ´incidente´ de ayer tenía que tener alguna explicación, Mira debía saber algo, tenía dos opciones, hacerse el desentendido teniendo esa preocupación estúpida todo el día incomodándolo, o sufrir la momentánea vergüenza solo por esta ocasión; viéndolo de esta forma, la opción era obvia, así que muy a su pesar trago duro, suspiro hondo, intento ignorar ese nerviosismo así como su leve sonrojo, para hacer el interrogatorio que lo ayudaría a tener las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

−**Oe, Mira, dime uhm ¿Tu sabes si Juvia se fue de misión hoy?−** esa pregunta le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca, pero fingió poco interés volteando a su lado para evitar la mirada fija de Mira, quien sonrió picara ante la pregunta.

−**No que yo recuerde ella no salió a ninguna misión hoy−** dijo haciendo esa expresión de como quien está pensando algo **– Pero sinceramente, dudo que precisamente hoy, ella salga a alguna misión, digo es lógico−** dijo la mujer dulcemente con un tono de como lo que es lógico, la cara de perplejidad que puso el Fullbuster fue tan obvia que la Strauss solo atino a observarlo con una expresión de sorpresa. **–Gray, no me digas que… ¿No recuerdas que se celebra hoy?−** pregunto la mujer al caerle una gota ante la cara de incógnita que obtuvo como afirmación por parte del pelinegro, sinceramente si el alquimista de hielo no recordaba ella no estaba en labor de facilitarle las cosas, decidió entonces divertirse un poco.

−**Bueno, sinceramente no sé dónde este Juvia, así que ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla a Fairy Hills? Digo lo más probable es que si ella no está al menos Erza sepa algo de ella−** aseguro la mayor de los Strauss al dedicarle una de sus típicas sonrisas a Gray quien por toda respuesta le agradeció a Mira la idea, para encaminarse al lugar indicado, la chica espero a ya no tenerlo a la vista **– ¡Hey todos, Juvia no está así que tenemos tiempo de sobra para organizar todo, vamos andando!−**

Tras esto todo Fairy tail se puso en marcha pues tenían que tener todo listo para el anochecer.

**YYY**

Mientras tanto un fastidiado mago de hielo iba en camino a Fairy Hills a ver si ahí le podían dar información sobre la maga de agua, pues lo único que había hecho Mira fue dejarlo más confundido ¿Qué carajos se celebra hoy? No comprendía pero cuando Mira lo vio con esa expresión se sintió como un idiota que acababa de olvidar algo importante o el tarado del cual se estaban burlando a sus costillas, lo más probable es que fuera ambas, bufo resignado eso de tener que buscar a la maga elemental lo dejaría muy expuesto.

−**Buenos días Gray, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?−** la voz de la pelirroja saco de sus pensamientos a Gray quien solo la observo parada cerca de la entrada.

−**Hola Erza, venía a buscar a Juvia, ¿Estará?−** dijo en un tono neutral para no dejar notar demasiado su interés.

−**No, ella salió desde muy temprano esta mañana−** respondió con sencillez Titania, un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta del pelinegro, ¿pues no se suponía que en **ESTE** día, ya era costumbre aquello?

−**Entonces, ¿No sabes a donde se fue?−** por su parte Gray estaba realmente confundido, primero el ´incidente´, luego Juvia no estaba de misión, Mira hablando sobre no sé qué festejos, finalmente su pelirroja amiga diciéndole que la maga no estaba en casa, ella ya le había dicho que tenía un compromiso pero esperaba solo fuese una forma de ocultar por vergüenza, no sé qué se sentía mal o alguna situación de ´chicas´ (cualesquiera que sean estas situaciones, que de por si el no entendía nada) o algo, pero nada, así que la última pregunta la hizo con la esperanza de que la Scarlett le ayudara a dar claridad a esa maraña de ideas suyas.

−**No, sinceramente ellos nunca me dicen a donde van, pero digo, es parte de la sorpresa− **respondió con sencillez como sonriendo cálidamente ante algo agradable. Pero perdida en ese recuerdo no noto el escalofrío que recorrió por completo al mago cuando escucho cierta palabra de la oración de su nakama que lo dejo atónito.

−**Espera un momento Erza, acaso… acabas…de decir… ****ELLOS− ** si había escuchado bien, la maga había usado ese término para referirse obviamente a Juvia y a alguien más, eso quería decir que efectivamente Juvia tenía un…compromiso, ¡Y el puto compromiso era con alguien más! El Fullbuster sin quererlo o poder controlarlo, se estaba encabronando.

−**pues sí, pues él vino por Juvia, como cada año en esta fecha−** dijo extrañada la maga por la actitud de su amigo, todos los años Juvia se iba con él y no volvía hasta el anochecer, así que decirlo en un tono como quien dice que dos más dos son cuatro fue algo que le salió natural, mas sin embargo su amigo estaba cada vez más irritado, cosa que se le hacia inexplicable.

Por su parte el Fullbuster estaba furioso su cuerpo temblaba no solo Juvia Loxar se había atrevido rechazarle una cita, sino también lo hizo por tener otra cita, con un fulano con el que al parecer, llevaba tiempo viéndose… ¡Y el cómo estúpido preocupándose por ella, queriendo pasar el día con ella! ¡Juvia tendría que darle una muy buena explicación, y además el carbón ese aprendería lo que era no meterse con lo que era _suyo_! Estaba a punto de sacarle el nombre del bastardo a Erza así luego Titania lo golpeara por imbécil, todo eso se podía ir al carajo, hasta que…

−**Buenos días, Erza y hola, Gray, cuanto tiempo sin verte−** dijo una voz masculina al lado de ellos.

−**Lyon…−** escupió entre dientes el ojigris viendo al peli plata con esa sonrisa tan engreída suya en su estúpida cara, y como si su mente hiciera clic ahí comprendió todo, ahí frente suyo tenia al culpable de lo que le estaba ocurriendo ese maldito estaba cortejando a la maga peli celeste pese a que había dicho que se rendía hace ya casi 3 años…

− **¡Tu carbón no tienes derecho a entrometerte!−** grito eufórico el maga de hielo a su casi hermano ante la mirada incrédula de Erza y del mismo Vastia.

−**Gray, no sé de qué estas habl…−** fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el mago de Lamia Scale cuando su casi hermano se le abalanzó encima suyo.

**YYY**

− **Como lo escuchas, como cada año, yo solo vine a dejarle a Erza el regalo de cumpleaños que le dejo a Juvia anónimamente para evitar que me lo rechace−** explico un molesto mago de hielo, que tenía un ojo morado, el labio roto, la ropa desalineada y estaba despeinado; a un digno pero un tanto avergonzado pelinegro que estaba con los brazos cruzados. Vaya que su hermanito era un completo salvaje cuando estaba celoso, le había dado tremenda paliza, pero pese a los golpes estaba retorcidamente satisfecho tanto por provocar la molestia en Gray como notar que hizo lo correcto al rendirse.

Por su parte el menor de los discípulos de Ur se sentía el imbécil más grande sobre la tierra y no por haber golpeado al discípulo mayor, sino por haber olvidado una fecha tan importante, ¿Cómo carajos había olvidado que hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños de la maga ojiazul? Pero más importante aún ¡¿con quién carajos estaba pasando Juvia su cumpleaños que fuera tan importante que no quiso pasarlo al lado suyo?! Ahora por su comportamiento la maga más fuerte del gremio se negó rotundamente a decirle la identidad del susodicho. Entonces decidió irse al gremio a sacar su frustración en contra del pelirosa idiota, cuando llego vio algo que no se esperaba una bella decoración azul por todos lados que en la forma en la que estaba parecía que fuera agua cayendo, se veía espectacular, todos salieron a recibirlo con emoción pero al ver que era el mago de hielo sus sonrisas se esfumaron y su decepción se hizo presente, era obvio no lo esperaban que fuese él quien llegara, así confirmo que la maga aun no llegaba al gremio, se fue a sentar a la barra molesto aun siendo observado atentamente por todo el gremio, siendo el cumpleaños de Juvia uno de los más entusiasmados debía ser él, pero era todo lo contrario, Levy que estaba sentada al lado suyo se preocupó por cómo se encontraba su nakama.

−**Dime Gray, ¿Te encuentras bien?−** le pregunto la pequeña maga con algo de indecisión.

−**Sí, todo está, perfecto−** respondió en un tono tan acido que más sonaba a sarcasmo aunque no fuese esa la intención. Ella lo miro un tanto dolida e incómoda el ojigris lo noto así que decidió relajar su semblante para cambiar el tema **– Dime, ¿Dónde está el tarado come hierro que suele estar contigo y su gato negro?− **dijo volteando alrededor no visualizando al dragón slayer de hierro.

La McGarden por toda respuesta se sonrojo sobre manera por la mención de que ella convivía mucho con Gajeel pero luego, cuando concentro su atención a cierta parte de la conversación pudo notar algo **–Pues esta donde siempre está en esta fecha del año, Gray− **dijo ella de forma analítica estudiando la reacción del pelinegro la cual confirmaron sus sospechas, Gray Fullbuster era un despistado peor que Natsu cuando se lo proponía, realmente no sabía dónde estaba el mago de ojos rojos.

Antes de poder explicar todo se escucharon las puertas del gremio abrirse dejando avanzar unas figuras, solo se escuchó un sonoro –¡Feliz cumpleaños, Juvia!− por parte de todos los miembros del gremio para que el mago de hielo concentrara su atención en ella, cuando al fin pudo notar con quien había llegado, era el mago de cabello largo negro con ojos rojos, eso alivio sobremanera al mago pues Juvia Loxar había pasado todo el día al lado de su mejor amigo, Gajeel Reedfox.

Por su parte el alquimista de hielo se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza, pues era obvio que Juvia pasara gran parte de su tiempo con el dragón Slayer de hierro, pese a que aun así le causaba molestia, no tanta como si hubiera pasado su día al lado de otro. Luego la vio ser abrazada por muchos hombres del gremio y apretó los dientes, muchos magos manoseando aquello que le pertenecía, hasta que ella lo visualizo entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

−**Gray-sama−** canturreo ella al ir directo a él. Por su parte el Fullbuster sonrió para sus adentros esa mujer siempre regalándole esas sonrisas que solo el provocaba en ella.

−**Feliz cumpleaños, Juvia−** dijo en un tono seductoramente ronco, viendo como ella se sonrojaba para abrazarlo mientras correspondía su abrazo con ternura.

−**Juvia está feliz de pasar su cumpleaños con Gray-sama−** dijo contenta ella. Luego se giró a ver a todos sus nakamas**− De hecho Juvia está feliz de pasar otro cumpleaños al lado de sus nakamas−** le dijo al todo el gremio quienes la miraron contentos y enternecidos, con ello dieron por iniciada la fiesta, una digna fiesta de Fairy Tail con todos embriagándose (sobretodo Cana quien ya estaba en su 3 barril), Erza comiendo el delicioso trozo de pastel de fresas, Gajeel compitiendo con Natsu, etc. Juvia estaba muy contenta por todos los regalos que había recibido, así como por tener amigos tan maravillosos de repente fue tomada de la mano.

−**Ven conmigo−** ordeno el mago de hielo al jalarla fuera del edificio.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera Gray soltó su mano para detenerse frente de ella pero dándole la espalda contemplando la luna, la maga elemental lo observo curiosa unos momentos esperando pacientemente a que su amado hablara, pero al ver que no lo hacía abrió la boca para hablar cuando su adorado se volteo repentinamente sobre sus pies para quedar enfrente de ella, y sin decir nada tomarla de la mejilla para unir sus labios, al principio Juvia solo atino a abrir los ojos mientras contraía sus manos, sorprendida por aquello, pero la deliciosa sensación de Gray moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos, jugueteando con ellos, invitándola a corresponderle, la hizo dejarse llevar por esa explosión de sensaciones correspondiendo lentamente, de pronto en un arrebato al sentir como el mago le lamia los labios Juvia se puso de puntillas, para aferrar su rostro con ambas manos haciendo más profundo el contacto, Gray aprovecho la situación para abrazarla de la cintura convirtiendo su tierno beso, en un arrebato apasionado donde sus lenguas tenían una dulce danza, la falta de aire se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse, pero con la respiración agitada, despeinados, y sonrojados (cabe decir que Juvia más que Gray) solo se veían fijamente.

− **¿Por qué fue eso, Gray-sama?−** dijo la chica en tono alegre, contenta porque aquello sucediese.

−**Bueno, quería darte mi regalo de cumpleaños, espero te haya gustado−** dijo el chico con una sonrisa ladina tremendamente coqueta.

−**A Juvia le encanto, de eso puede estar seguro, no sé cómo recompensarle todo lo feliz que me hace− **dijo la maga con una bella sonrisa en su bello rostro.

−**Hablando de recompensas, Juvia Loxar me debes una por haberme dejado plantado hoy para pasar tu día al lado de Gajeel−** reclamo no realmente muy molesto el pelinegro sino más bien divertido.

−**Juvia siente eso Gray-sama, ella hubiera pasado todo el día con usted, pero Juvia y Gajeel-kun tienen una tradición, que Juvia siempre respetara−** hablo solemne ella.

−**tradición, ¿Cuál tradición?−** pregunto interesado.

−**Vera Gray-sama, Juvia nunca había tenido muchos amigos, siempre era excluida así que jamás supo lo que era pasar su cumpleaños con gente que la quisiera, hasta que ella fue miembro de Phantom Lord, ahí Juvia era reconocida como una poderosa maga del Element 4, pero aun así Juvia pasaba su cumpleaños sola, hasta que ella se ganó la simpatía de Gajeel-kun quien pese a su forma de ser y sin admitirlo pasaba los cumpleaños de Juvia siempre junto a ella, por eso Gajeel-kun se ganó aún más el cariño de Juvia, prometieron que pese a que las cosas cambiarían Juvia y Gajeel-kun se dedicarían tiempo el uno al otro en sus cumpleaños−** dijo la maga con un cierto aire de ternura mezcla de la melancolía.

En ese momento cualquier queja que quisiera formarse en la garganta de Gray perdió fuerza, ella solo quería pasar tiempo con el amigo a quien Juvia pudo llamar hermano antes que nadie, a quien ella ve como su mejor amigo, el que estuvo con ella aun cuando ella era la sombría mujer de la lluvia, no podía culparla, y tampoco enojarse con el dragón slayer, por el contrario tenía mucho por lo cual estarle agradecido, así que aunque le incomodara respetaría esa estúpida tradición la cual, para ella, era muy importante. Sonrió ante la fija mirada de la ojiazul para darle seguridad de que no estaba molesto ella se puso contenta al entender la indirecta.

−**Bueno ya sé cómo me vas a recompensar− **dijo en tono coqueto con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro el mago de hielo.

−**Dígale juvia, ella hará lo que sea−** aseguro la maga de agua aun sin comprender por donde iba aquello.

Gray por toda respuesta la jalo hacia si para morderle el lóbulo del oído a la joven que soltó un suspiro entrecortado por la acción, el chico puso sus labios cerca de su oreja **–Tendrás una nueva tradición que inicia desde hoy, Juvia−** susurro roncamente al soltarle su aliento cálido que le provocó un escalofrió a la maga.

−**Pasaras con Gajeel todos tus días de tu cumpleaños−** dijo el chico mientras con la nariz le recorría el cuello a la maga soltando su cálido aliento en ella que solo atino a mover su cabeza para facilitarle el acceso mientras con sus manos se aferraba a la espalda fuerte del mago**− pero, a cambio, pasaras conmigo…las noches−** le susurro en tono ronco seductor cerca de sus labios, para después de terminar de decir aquello lamerlos con la punta de la lengua, la chica solo sintió sus piernas desfallecer para sonrojarse al comprender el significado de aquello, sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tras eso un triunfante pelinegro la cargo en brazos con las piernas de ella rodeando su cintura mientras comenzaban con los besos salvajes, para llevársela consigo a su apartamento a una velocidad que hasta el mismo Jet habría envidiado.

Y es que bueno, quien lo podría culpar de ahora amar infinitamente esos mentados festejos, en fin y al cabo todos tienen un lado bueno, la cuestión es sacarles provecho.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, ojala les haya gustado yo fui feliz de escribirlo me sentí genial, anden déjenme su opinión, sobretodo porque recuerden que mientras más reviews recibo mi fuerza vital aumenta. Así que si muero por falta de reviews es culpa suya, ojala no me reclamen la falta de participación de Gajeel, quiero dedicarle un fic a la relación de amistad que mantiene con Juvia, así que en este fic explotar eso, seria explotar mis demás ideas, provocando que se repitan por eso ya será en la próxima. Como siempre les agradezco su tiempo para leer mis choco-inventos nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima ¡Shao!


End file.
